Staying Behind
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Coraline decided to stay with the Beldam, and Coraline's parents grieve over their loss.


_**A/N;**_ Okay, this is just my idea of what Coraline's parents would've done if she'd stayed behind. Please, do not flame me. . .this is supposed to be a dramatic story, and I'm sorry it's not happier. This is just what I thought of. If you don't like it, please don't review. . .I just get the feeling people will be angry I wrote this. Sorry if this story bugs anyone. But please review if you like it. . .or if you have any tips, then feel free to say something.

--------------------

_Where did my daughter go? Where did my little baby girl go? Why would she just up and leave like that? It feels like an eternity since she's been gone!_

Mrs. Jones sat infront of the table, pressing her kunckles into her eyes in an attempt to fight off the tears that was filling her up. It's been one week since Coraline had been gone, and this left Charlie and Mel Jones is a cloud of confusion. _Where did she go to?_

Charlie walked into the kitchen where she sat, he looked calm yet panicked all mixed in one setting. He glanced at the clock that sat on the kitchen counter, making ticking noises every ten seconds. "Mel, it's two in the morning. You should be getting some sleep--"

"How can _you_ sleep at a time like this, Charlie?" she asked, pulling her hands away from her eyes, but not yet facing him. "I haven't been sleeping ever since she left. . ."

It hurt Mel to even mention Coraline's name. It reminded her of the loss; the loss of her little girl. Charlie walked over behind Mel, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone is out there looking for her." he said, trying his best to soothe his wife. "Everyone's in on this. And I am sure we'll find her soon,"

"But why would she just leave?" she asked. "It's not like Coraline to just go away! I know she liked to venture off. . .but why would she be gone for a solid week?"

"We've been looking ever since--"

Mel turned around and looked at him, she felt so angry. So much fury was burning inside her, Mel often wanted to punch something just to make the pain go away, but there was no point. _It won't bring her back._ "We didn't do anything to do this, did we. . .?"

Charlie stared at her, as if he were actually going to say something that might actually make her break down. "I. . .don't know."

"How can you not know?" she asked. "She's our daughter!"

"Mel," he sucked in a breath. ". . .maybe it _is_ our fault. Maybe we were so wrapped up in our own work. . .we didn't hear her cries for help, or anything."

She lowered her head, not wanting to hear anymore. "I miss her. . ."

"I miss her, too," he walked over to a chair at the table and pulled it out, sitting down slowly and looking at her. "But I know we'll find her soon."

Mel had been silent for several moments. She knew tears were forming in her eyes, but this time she didn't want to fight them off. "What if. . .?"

"Hmm?" he waited for her to finish.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Mel asked. "What if we've chased her off for good? Will she ever want to return? Maybe we should've just stayed. . .we should've let her keep in touch with all her friends. She was too young to move, Charlie! What if she's running away back to her friends?"

Mel sat there waiting for a reply, but instead--got nothing. No replies, not even a murmur, only an eerie dead silence. Finally, Charlie spoke up. "I don't know. . ."

She stared at him. "I want her to come back. I hope she'll come back. . .I hope whatever we've done she'll forgive us for."

"I'm sure she will," he smiled, but it looked so fake and unreal. "Coraline will be back before you know it."

"Sometimes I just hope this is all just a dream. . .her vanishing." Mel said, glancing out the window once. "I want my baby girl back. . ."

Charlie finally stood up and took Mel's hand in his. "Mel. . .please, come to bed. You'll feel better in the morning. And when we wake up. . .we can start another search for her. Maybe Coraline will even be outside waiting for us to come give her a big hug,"

Mel nodded slowly, standing up and walking behind him back to their bedroom. _So many sleepless nights without her here. . .I do need some sleep. I just hope she _does_ come back. But. . .what if it's true?_

_What if she refuses to come back?_

The End.


End file.
